calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
READ WRITE WEB
15 Must-read Blogs for Blog Writers If you want to be a good writer, read good writing. That, and practice. Those are the two keys for becoming a good blog writer. Everything else is mechanics. Thus it follows that if you want to be a good blog writer, you should read blogs with good writing. What follows is a list of 15 blogs you really should be reading if you want to be a good blog writer — at least, read them for awhile until you get the gist of their style. Read them entirely for style, not content. The information isn’t as important as how they write. Now, before you get offended at this list, please let me note that 1) it’s not comprehensive — there are many other well written blogs out there, and I can’t possibly name all of them; 2) these aren’t necessarily the most popular blogs, although there are some very popular ones here — these are ones that have good blog writing; 3) the writing on these blogs aren’t necessarily works of art, but are great examples of how to write for this medium. The writers on these blogs understand what makes a good blog post, beyond catchiness or just good grammar. Here they are, in no particular order: 1.FreelanceSwitch: The blog you’re reading right now is filled with excellent articles from a number of very good blog writers. FS is an up-and-coming blog for two reasons: it has good writing on topics people are interested in, and it provides great resources for freelancers. You can’t get a better example than that. 2.43 Folders: Written by Merlin Mann, who has a unique style. He doesn’t write as much these days as he seems to be busy with multiple projects, but he can make an ordinary topic interesting just with his funky blend of words. 3.Lifehacker: One of my favorite sites, the Lifehacker writing team is headed by Gina Trapani and Adam Pash. These guys can do how-tos and referral posts like nobody’s business, and do it with style. 4.Lifehack: This site is great because of its wide variety of excellent guest posters. Some of the best writers in the personal development, technology and communications fields come together on Lifehack.org. 5.Web Worker Daily: One of the newer blogs on this list, WWD has emerged as a very solid read, every single day, for the web workforce. Editor Anne Zelenka heads an excellent writing group. 6.The Simple Dollar: Written by Trent, who is a prolific writer who puts quality into every post. His site is a major success simply because of his solid, useful, and thoughtful writing. 7.ProBlogger: Darren Rowse is at the top of the meta-blogging crowd simply because of his writing. He isn’t necessarily more knowledgeable than others in the field of writing about blogging (although he certainly knows his stuff), but Darren is the best because his writing is clear, useful, personal and interesting. A must for any blogger. 8.Zen Habits: I don’t know who writes this site, but he’s not bad. Useful articles, every day. 9.Get Rich Slowly: Along with Trent, J.D. Roth is the top in the personal finance field (which includes a bunch of very good bloggers). J.D., more so than most bloggers, comes off not only as knowledgeable, but humble and sincere — and that sincerity is what wins his readers over every time. Plus his articles are just extremely useful. 10.Wise Bread: This is the best little-known blog out there. Its been growing, so more and more people have come to know the Wise Bread name, but the writing on this blog is very well done, from a number of very good writers you’ve never heard of. Definitely worth a look. 11.dooce: Heather Armstrong was fired from her job for what she wrote on her blog about her workplace and colleagues. But she’s most famous for her style — photos, design and writing. She’s got great humor, great anecdotes, and a personal flair that is unmatched. 12.Copyblogger: Brian Clark is a master of blog writing, and if you want to be a good blog writer, you should not miss a single post he writes. Seriously. He knows the art better than anyone. 13.Engadget: These guys aren’t at the top of the technology field for nothing. They’ve got the latest tech news, written in an engaging style. 14.A List Apart: Not enough good things can be said about this blog. Written for bloggers, it’s got thoughtful, well written articles about writing, design, the Internet and more. A great archive of articles here. 15.Seth Godin: What can be said about Seth that hasn’t been said before. Every post is interesting, but look through his archives for some real gems. He’s always got something to say about everything. Honorable mentions: Scott Young, Kim Roach, Michelle Malkin, Treehugger, bOING bOING, and Ririan Project.